Help me to forget her
by A Story To Be Told
Summary: One night after loosing the 'love of his life' and getting drunk as a result, Joe goes home to an unexpecting Nick only to forget all about that girl. Smut. One-shot and, of course, Joick!


Joe stumbled through the door, the smell of alcohol clinging to his clothes and breath. He groaned, tripping and falling onto the sofa where he laid not attempting to get up as he knew failure was likely.

_Why did she break up with me? What did I do?_ Was the only thing on his mind as he laid unable to move, breath or think properly.

The love of his life, the girl he thought was his soul mate had dumped him earlier that day after he had found out _she _was being unfaithful. He had hoped to drown his sorrows by drinking himself into oblivion but had failed miserable as even though he could hardly remember why he was upset the feeling was still there and the alcohol had only made it feel worse.

"Joe...? Are you...ok?" came a small voice from the doorway. The voice sounded weak and scared, the young curly haired boy didn't like to know that his brother was hurt and at this time, being a bright young boy, he knew he was devastated.

"Hey Nick" Joe managed to mumble turning his head ever so slightly so his cheek was resting against the cushion and not his nose. Nick walked over to the sofa taking a seat on the floor next to his brother, "what's wrong...?" he asked pushing a piece of hair out of his brother's eyes so he could see his face.

"She dumped me" he laughed trying not to worry his brother but he knew he was failing, he hadn't drunk enough to give him alcohol poisoning but he had drunk the right amount to get the buzz feeling. He hadn't succeeded as even though he had drunk to be happy, it had only made it angrier with himself.

"She weren't the one for you Joe, you deserve better". Even though he knew that was the line you were supposed to say to someone who just been dumped, in this case, he did mean it. Nick had been in love with Joe for quite a few years now so watching him date girls like he had really hurt. They were all fake, the type that looked like a tangerine with bright yellow hair. Joe had always had great expectations of these girlfriends, believing if he ran around and did everything there way then maybe he could get them to stop thinking about themselves and maybe get the love they were too selfish to share.

"Do we have any painkillers?" Joe asked changing the subject. "Hold on" Nick sighed getting up to go over to the kitchen cupboard.

Nick wasn't like his brother; he preferred to talk about these sort of things. He didn't want to make Joe speak about it; he knew it was bad time. But don't get him wrong, first thing tomorrow when Joe was in his right mind, he would be straight on the case.

He took out a container upon which was written 'paracetomal'. He went over to the sink taking a glass and filling it half way.

Quietly walking back into the room where the older drunken boy laid, he passed both items to him and sat down beside him again.

"Thanks" Joe coughed putting the glass to the side, "Last time I drink".

That's when Nick lost it.

"Oh shut up Joe! Don't say things you don't mean! I've heard that line so many frigging times!" Joe jumped, startled by his brothers sudden temper. It didn't help that he had a headache. "What the hell man? What happened to indoors voice?" he snapped speaking in the same tone.

"INDOORS VOICE?" Nick shouted louder than before, "SCREW INDOORS VOICE! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A FUCKING PUSH OVER YOU WOULDN'T BE WORRYING ABOUT INDOORS VOICE!" he continued standing up over his brother.

"I'm sorry I have feelings and care! At least I didn't dump the only girl that liked me then felt sorry for myself and cried to my brother!" Joe grumbled trying to sit up properly.

Nick at that moment, felt as if his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. It was Joe's fault he dumped that girl. If he hadn't of been so amazing then maybe he would have loved that girl. Nick had always tried to act strong around his brother, but he had always been so understanding. He found it so hard to act strong when he was hugging him so tightly.

"Drop dead" he said flatly, clenching his teeth to try and get rid of the anger he was now feeling. "Charming! Yeah, I might fall for the wrong people! Yeah, I might have high expectations! But at least I try! Maybe if you just took a chance and showed people you loved them every once in a while then maybe you might just be less of a miserable asshole" he stated not looking angry or happy (Pretty much emotionless).

Nick felt his stomach do a little flip as his brother spoke. Joe opened his mouth to speak again when he didn't respond but before any words could come out; his lips were covered. Being in his current state he didn't realize what was going on. After a lonely day of sitting alone, any human contact felt amazing and at this moment he was doubled over with pleasure as Nick darted his tongue into his older siblings already open mouth.

He groaned as the younger boy explored the inside of his mouth. After a while of battling him for the upper hand reality kicked in as his eyes snapped open, pushing Nick off. "What the hell?" he breathed wiping saliva from his lips with the back of his hand.

Nick had taken the fact that his brother kissed him back as a personal thing and was now very pleased with himself. He didn't say anything; instead he pulled out a piece of rope that just happened to be in his pocket before climbing on top of his brother and straddling him. Joe wasn't sure whether to be turned on by the thing that just happened to be poking into his stomach or being immensely mortified was a better option. He decided to go with petrified as he watched his brother tie his hands behind his back and start to plant butterfly kisses on his neck. Joe didn't respond as the kisses got deeper and Nick got closer to his ear, finally biting down on the lobe when he came in to contact with it.

"Stop!" Joe squeaked trying to fight his drunken haze and to be honest, not to enjoy it. "Mmm, why?" Nick grinned seeing his adorable little squeak as a sign of enjoyment and nothing else, he hadn't really been paying attention to what he was saying.

Nick smashed his lips into Joe's again as he laid the older boy down and pushed his crotch into his making Joe cry out in indescribable pleasure. He was rock hard now and knowing that, made him sick to the stomach. He wasn't supposed to be turned on by his own brother! The thought of it was horrible enough!

"No, I'm serious, stop" Joe said sternly, fighting every urge to beg him to fuck the life out of him. Nick stopped, noticing just how serious he was. It was then that he realised what he was doing. "Oh my god..." he gasped climbing off of Joe fast, stepping back to look at where he had just been, "I'm so sorry! What was I thinking? Joe please don't hate me! You have every right to hate me! I'm sick! I hate myself!" he said in between sobs.

"Nick, why are you crying? Untie me" Joe sighed, finding it impossible to not take sympathy on his brother. "But... Joe I'm scared! I don't want mum and dad or Kevin to know! I'll have to move away! The band will break up and everyone will know what a messed up kid I am! Joe please I'm sorry! I don't know how I fell for you... But I'll stop, I promise!" he said, his sobs turning into full on crying. He backed up against the wall, putting his face in his hands and sliding down so he could put his head in his knees.

Joe didn't know what to do. What could he do? He couldn't get up, his hands were tied. "Nicky... You're not going anywhere. No one's going to find out. You're my little brother. I love you. Hell will freeze over before you go anywhere".

Nick looked up at Joe still crying. "I-I... Ok..." he whispered softly standing and walking back over to his brother. He looked his brother up and down, sucking in his lips trying to fight fresh tears. He was indulged by his beauty. He tore his eyes away, wiping them and untying the small rope and throwing it away. He stepped back again, looking down at his feet.

Neither boy dared to say anything as Joe watched his brother, rubbing his wrists. He got up, smiling ever so slightly before going over and bringing his brother into a hug. He rested his face in Nick's soft bushy hair when he wouldn't look at him.

He didn't expect Nick to look at him but he had hoped for a miracle. That one kiss had made him forget all about his ex. She was just a horrible memory now. No one could compare to what Nick had done.

"Look at me" he huffed finally, pulling his brother even closer. Nick obeyed, looking up into his brother eyes. Sucking in his lips again when he saw Joe looking at him so lovingly, "I'm sorry" he sniffed wiping away a tear.

Joe didn't say anything; instead he kissed away tear. He didn't stop him when he felt Nick fall limp into the kiss. He didn't pull away, instead he moved down to his lips, kissing them ever so gently, hoping to get the same wonderful feeling he had got before.

He got his wish as their lips slowly started to mould together. Their pace quickened as Nick let his free hand roam Joe's body, feeling the muscle's that stood out proudly on Joe's arms. Joe on the other hand, wasn't going as slow. Instead he went straight for kneading his crotch.

Nick moaned into Joe's mouth, bucking his hips into his brother's hand. "See, isn't it nicer when my hands are free" Joe laughed breathing a little heavy as he pulled away for air. Nick just nodded as he placed both of his arms around his brother's neck still letting him touch him down there.

"Let's take this upstairs yeah?"

Nick whimpered at the loss, following quickly when his brother pulled him over to the stairs. He was prepared to do anything as long as his brother touched him again. He followed quickly up the stairs, not questioning Joe's actions as he pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Joe kissed him again, quickly pulling away to undo his brother's pants and pull down his underwear. He loved the look of Nick's relieved expression when he pushed them down past his hips and took them off completely. Joe quickly did the same for himself mimicking Nick's blissful face as he straddled his brother.

"I love you" he whispered moving to suck on his bottom lip. "Mmm, I love you too" Nick whispered back moving a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. Joe smiled not removing there gaze as he tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. "Wow..." Joe gasped looking down at his brother body, "You're...beautiful" he laughed running his fingers up and down his chest. Nick blushed slightly, his insecurity kicking in.

"It's a compliment" Joe smiled noticing this. "You're...huge..." he only mumbled in response. "Hmm, you weren't exactly cursed with tiny feet either big boy" the elder boy chuckled licking his brother's adams apple, feeling his brothers moan.

Loosing himself in the feeling of his brothers soft moans, sharp nails and slight pushing for more, he started to bounce on his brother lower half of his body receiving a mouth watering moan.

Nick grabbed onto his butt cheeks pulling him even closer, loving the sound of his brother's cries of pleasure. "Oh my god! J-J-ooooeeyy!" he cried out in response feeling his balls tighten. "Mmm" Joe smirked sitting up and licking his swollen lips. He stopped bouncing and started grinding making the younger boy jerk a little.

He threw his head back lifting more into his brother, trying to get as much as him as possible. "I love you so much" Joe whispered grabbing onto his brothers hips.

The boys couldn't get close enough to each other. Pushing, grinding and holding onto each other trying to practically smash each other to pieces.

"Nnn- Niickkk. Please cum with meee..." Joe grunted pushing into his brother one last time hard and fast before spurting his white seeds onto his lover's lower stomach, receiving the same thing up the front of his body. He fell on top of Nick limp, his chest moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath along with his brother.

After a minute or of catching their breaths Joe finally rolled off of his brother laughing a little. "Well that was...interesting" he smirked pulling Nick into him by the hip. "Hmm, very interesting" Nick smiled kissing his brother sweetly on the lips.

"I love you, so so much" Joe whispered resting his head on his brother's sleepily. "You have no idea" Nick said lovingly but found it useless as his brother fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_How much did he drink...? _Was the last worrying thought on his mind as he slowly drifted in his brother's arms.

He opened his eyes, groaning groggily as the light shined in his direction. He turned tucking his head into the big warm muscle cushion, quickly moving away when realising that it wasn't a cushion and it was in fact his brother.

"Morning. Not like you to sleep in" the older boy smiled peacefully putting Nick's mind to rest. "You're not mad..." Nick sighed moving closer to him again. "How could I be mad?" he laughed kissing his brothers forehead.

"Where to start..." Nick breathed rubbing Joe's collar bone. "How about in the shower? I'll take my anger out that way huh?" he smirked wiping his dry cum from his brother's stomach.

"OK!" Nick squeaked excited at the thought. He pulled him up dragging him over to the bathroom. "So glad I didn't drink as much as I had planned too, silly tart, thinking she can get the best of me".

His brother's words made Nick's mouth fall open in surprise. "Wow, eager much?" he smirked pushing him into the shower and following him after.

Thank god for that 'tart'.

**A/ N: Hey... So I'm a new writer... Please don't hate me that much yeah? Even though I went straight to smut, lol.  
I think Joick is hawt, so if you don't like it then...tough cookies. Any flames will be used to help warm up my coffee and make more of these stories :D.**

**Reviews would be lovely. Knowing my effort is appreciated does not upset me.**

**Do not be afraid my child, I don't bite.**


End file.
